$f(x) = x^{2}-h(x)$ $h(t) = -3t^{2}-2t$ $g(n) = 6n^{2}+2n-3(h(n))$ $ h(g(0)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(0) = 6(0^{2})+(2)(0)-3(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = -3(0^{2})+(-2)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$